Bakugan:Bakunodium Explosion chapter 1-10
it possibly has some grammer problems so everyone can edit my grammer problems. 'Chapter 1:the beginning' it was a strange night.Samuel and Rose where on vacation in India,and they saw it.Raining cards.Samuel said:"wow". he grabbed 2 cards, but when he grabbed them he felt a strange power his sister asked:"what is that?" samuel replied"I don't know" In marroco: "wow is that a card?" Nizar zaid "Yes." Said Zaid hi little brother They grabbed 2 cards and went to bed. 'somewhere in a dark place': Nagu-kab started talking and said:"everyone,must pay.they hate me and I them,always making me angry.now with this card and those orbs i will help my master,i knew always that my master would came.Here was I born for!" a mysterious shadow said:"now slave we will rule the world,mwuahahaha!" '2 weeks later': samuel"i looked up what those cards are!" Rose,Nizar and Zaid"really what is it" Samuelït are cards who bring you in a field,where you can battle with monster in the cards called bakugan!"Nizar"cool,shal we seek someone to battle?"Samuel"first we will analyse the rules ok!" '2 hours later: ' samuel"ok,where can i and you rose find someone to battle together?" Than someone apeared.Shuji"look,akira who is there smarty boy and his little crybaby,wanna battle?.Samuel"ok".suji and akira"field open!"samuel and Rose"ehmm,field open?"Then then they arrived at the battle place.Samuel and rose"wow,what is this!?!"Suji"don't say that this is your first fight!"Akira"this is gonna be easy!!!"Then out each card 3 bakugans came and some cards.Samuel"Rose you can borrow these bakugans and these cards,i'm happy that I anslysed all cards and bakugans!"Suji"smart talk don't let you win!"Samuel"doesn't it is doesn't,not don't with the sentence."Shuji"shut up and fight!"Rose"ok,if you want to lose it cant care us"Akira"we're not going to lose we are going to win!So shut up little girl!"Samuel"don't talk so about my sister!!!You two want to fight you get one and your gonna lose it badly!!!"Shuji"ok i start"Akira"finally no more talk now the fight starts"???"look at them,they're strange and interrestly" 'Chapter 2:the first fight' shuji"haha,gate card set!!!"Akira"yeah,gate card set"samuel and rose"your gonna lose,gate card set!"Shuji"bakugan brawl,bakugan stand.Darkus stinglash!"Bakupod:darkus stinglash 330g.Samuel"cool may i have one?"Shuji"only if you beat us"rose"i want one to!!!"Akira"pfff,ok you get one to"Samuel"bakugan brawl,bakugan stand.Ventus limilus.they both stood on shuji's gate card and the battle begun.Bakupod"ventus limlilus 350g"Samuel"ability activate blow away!!!"shuji's stinglash than blowed to Samuel's gate card"Akira"gate card set,bakugan brawl.Bakugan stand stinglash!!!"Baku-pod"sub terra stinglash 330g"Rose"bakugan brawl,bakugan stand haos ravenoid."Baku-pod"haos ravenoid 350g"akira"gate card open!"Rose"ability activate:spark out,this nullifies your gate card and subtracts 50g"Bakupod"ravenoid380g.stinglash 280g,ravenoid wins"ravenoid then grabbed stinglash and throwed hem away and stinglash turned into his ball form.Akira"noooo!"Rose"yes!"Shuj` gate card set bakugan brawl darkus laserman"Baku-pod`lazerman 370g`.Samuel"bakugan brawl:Pyrus skyrus!,and ability activate gate swap!"shuji's gate card transformed into samuel thriple battle and rose threw than a pyrus tigrerra and they beated laserman.Shuji"oh man!"Samuel"we are winning!"Akira"bakugan brawl:bakugan stand Mantris!" Akira threwed his mantris"Akira"ability activate marionette!"Shuji's stinglsh joined the fight"Rose"ability activate!:savage air"Rose her tigrerra came and she and limilus defeated mantris and and stinglash.Shuji than throwed his fear reaper on samuels gate card.Samuel grabbed a bakugan and he felt a strange power.Samuel threw his bakugan and to his suprise the bakugan almost knocked fear reaper down and he opened.It was a darkus dragonoid!Samuel"wow a darkus dragonoid,but werent't there horns purple?"Fear reaper"not a dragonoid,first a pyrus one and now a darkus one.Dragonoid"what kind of dragonoid,how dod he look like?"Shuji"ability activate"slash zero!"baku-pod"fear reaper 460g,dragonoid:300g."Samuel opened his,revealing a dragonoid character card and he defeated shuji.Rose"gate card set!Bakugan brawl:Ventus warrius!"Akira threw his last bakugan on rose her gate card.Akira"go centipoid"Rose"that bakugan is creepy!Gate card open:energy surge!"100 g was than subracted of centipoid.Baku-pod"warrius 500g,centipod 300g".the battle field disapeard 'after battle' shuji"we lost".Akira"is that even possible?".Samuel"Where is our baku-pods?".Akira"choose a atribute.""Samuel replied"Darkus,that darkus dragonoid rocked!"Rose"Pyrus that tigrerra was cool!"Shuji than gave a red pyrus baku-pod to rose and a black darkus baku-pod to Samuel.Samuel said then"thank you and bye!"samuel and rose leaved.Samuel than smirked,he secretly grabbed 6 more baku-pods,one for every attribute. 'Chapter 3:The enemy has risen' It was Monday, school just ended. A boy named Jake walked to home,he is a classmate of Nizar and a brawler.So the boy jake was walking when he bumped into Nagu-Kab.Jake wwcame scared and said:"Sorry,Nagu-Kab,lease don't ruin my social life!"Nagu-kab was angry butt he saw his Baku-pod and smirked.He than replied:"I see you have a Baku-pod,so your a brawler.I forgive you if you brawl me."Jake than said:"ok."They opened the field ad the brawl begon.Nagu-Kab and Jake threw a gate cardJake threw his Bakugan butt it ended on Nagu-Kans card while he wanted to throw him on his card.Jake tought it was very strange.Nagu-kab threw his bakugan who was envoloped in a dark aura.The bakugan rised and a dark shadow was sees laughing he smashed the bakugan like it was nothing andso did it go the whole time till all bakugan were defeated then a giant hole opened and sucked jakes bakugan to the Doom dimension,Jake became angry and said:"Thats no Bakugan i know even the bakupod never heard of it thats a monster!"The bakugan flew to him and said:"Calm down....Slave!"The bakugan's aura started to develop around the boy ,jake became scared and tryed to scream,butt he didn't got any air he started to sufficate!He screamed and yelled and than somehing happened,his eyes changed into a darker blue of what it was he got cat like pupils and his own aura became a dark purple aura like the bakugan had who did this.The bakugan than said to him:"Now slave bring me more brawlwers for my army so I can rule the world!"Jake said:"Yes,master!Vladitor gave his bakugan back by grabbing them through a portal,butt these bakugan also were evil now teir aura turned purple like the evil bakugan.The field disapeared and nagu-kab walked away smiling knowing his plan has started. '=Chapter 4:fighting the evil=' It was a very windy day today.Samuel and nizar were in there classrooms listening to the teacher.Jake was a bit silent while normaly he would talk for hours over something.Samuel didn't care he tought there was then finally peace in the class.But nizar found it strange,very strange.After school samuel walked home and asked if nizar wanted to go with him.Nizar said he would come a bit later and walked away with his little brother."Why aren't we going that way big brother?"Zaid asked,he replied:"There is something I've to check."He walks away but his little brother follows him."Why are you following me?"Nizar said."Where you go,I go to."Zaid replied."Fine."Nizar replied back.As he walks to a big old fashioned street following Jake,but when he turned around the corner,he dissapeared! Nizar looked arond him and saw him next to the candy store, he wanted to confront jake when jake suddenly said."I know you here come out where I can see you."Zaid said"He found out! Lets get away now!"But Nizar replied."It's probally just a trick he saw in last nights movie."He wanted to grab jake from behind when he noticedonne thing,his hand went right trough him! Nizar was shocked that he fell for a trick like that and jake suddenly grabbed him from behind."Stupid Nizar,we had about holography today remember?"Jake said in a cocky voice"Yeah, yeah if you out a object around mirrors you can create a 3D picture of the object. So you was hiding the mirror store all along didn't you?"Nizar replied."So what do you want?"Nizar said."Just a brawl."Jake said."Really,just a game of bakugan?"Nizar said suprised."So yes or no?"Jake said glancing to Nizar's bakugan"Why not?"Nizar replied."Gate card open both yelled while Zaid grabbed Nizar's hand."Sweet place"Zaid said.Nizar looked at jake and he knows that he is changed and this game has to do with it,somehow."Gate card set!"Both Jake and Nizar yelled.Jake placed another gate card and threw Aqous juggernoid on his gate card."Your move"Jake said cocky.Nizar threw his gorem on his gate card.Jake threw another bakugan on his gate,aqous bee striker.Nizar placed another gate card and threw Aqous robotallion. Jake smirked and said:"Idiot.""What do you mean?"Nizar said suprised.Jake threw his last gate card and threw an aqous siege on it."Ability activate:Tsunami Wave!" A giant tsunami came and flushed every bakugan away, except for Siege but then Nizar grabbed an abily card and shouted:"Aqua shield!" A barrier of blue light surrounded robotalion and instead of getting destroyed to it stayed on the field. Jake then replied:' Your petty robotalion may have survived but you lost gorem."